highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Roygun Belphegor
Roygun Belphegor is the former Head of the Belphegor Clan, the former second ranker of the Rating Games and a former Ultimate-class Devil. She reached the top of the Rating Games through her King Piece before being stripped of her rank and all her titles for cheating in the Rating Game due to it. Roygun was also shunned from her household. Appearance Roygun is a beautiful young woman appearing in her twenties with long, wavy, pink colored hair and two horns protruding from her head. She wears a high-cut formal dress with high slits and has a well-endowed bust and slim waist. After becoming a temporary nurse of Kuoh Academy, she wore a white gown and a miniskirt that showed her legs and wears glasses. Personality Roygun appeared to be a kind and noble woman. Unlike Bedeze, she didn’t have a rebellious side as she tried to stop Bedeze from attacking the Bael clan and take down those who used the King Piece. Roygun became remorseful after she helped the Rating Game’s corruption come into play, yet despite this she didn’t have regrets as she wanted to use the King Piece for fun. Roygun is said to love younger males from their teens to their twenties, as seen when she openly flirted with Issei for having a cute face in front of the female members of his team. Roygun holds a great deal of love for the Rating Games, even though she used a King Piece to obtain power. Her love for the games were shown when she pledged herself and her servants in front of Issei to be his retainers, to be able to participate in the Azazel Cup, as she can't let go of the Rating Games which she loves so much. She has a pretty laid back personality as even though she was shunned from her household, it just caused her to become inconveniently depressed. Roygun is shown to be very wise and intelligent as she was able to gain information on Sacred Gears even before Heaven and Grigori makes an announcement on them, something that surprises her team leader Issei. History Sometime before the series, Roygun became the Head of the House of Belphegor. At some point, she became the second champion of the Rating Game (unbeknownst to everyone, she was using the King Piece to win). Plot The Heroic Oppai Dragon Roygun was mentioned in Volume 10 as the second ranked champion of the Rating Game in the Top-10. The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions She first appears in Volume 21 in an attempt to stop Bedeze Abaddon from pushing the corruption of the Rating Game towards the Bael Clan, but arrived too late as Sairaorg had already beaten him. She then brings Bedeze to the guards instead. Red Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Truth × White Dragon Emperor of the Morning Star: The True Dragon(s) of the Kuoh Academy In Volume 23, she reappeared through a magic circle at the training area underneath the Gremory castle. She has been put under surveillance for her involvement with the Rating Game scandal due to using a King piece. She handed a pile of documents regarding Rudiger Rosenkreutz who is Dulio Gesualdo's coach and starts taking an interest in Issei, saying he has a cute face and she likes it. After Issei is taken away from her by Ravel, she asks if Issei doesn’t like older woman because she’s over a century old, to which Issei responds that he sees her as a beautiful onee-san in her early twenties, much to Roygun’s happiness. She advised Issei that with Rudiger as supervisor for Dulio’s team and they cannot underestimate them. Roygun then leaves and says that she will be cheering for Issei and his team no matter the outcome it is and flirting winked at Issei. She appeared before Issei again at the Hyoudou Residence and pledges herself and her servants under Issei as his servants and joins his team for the Rating Game World Tournament. In Volume 24, Roygun assisted Issei and the rest in acting as bodyguards at the Fafnir Stadium against the Grim Reapers led by Thanatos who were after Koneko and Kuroka during Rias and Vali's match. In Volume 25, Roygun participates in the secret meeting of Team Red Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Truth. Roygun was laying on Issei’s bed and watching tv while mentioning a rumor about how the number of Longinus wielders is increasing. She explained that research on Sacred Gears that was done by Heaven and Grigori has been confirmed several species that have deviated from normal Sacred Gears. Roygun later informed the team that Gasper got his Longinus certification. Roygun took part of the training session held by Ajuka Beelzebub in the cell-phone game called Beelzebut as their training space and both teams were guided by Ouryuu Nakiri. When Ouryuu explain that the Belzebut is based on a certain Sacred Gear, which Roygun believes it’s Innovate Clear which is one of the Longinus surprising Ouryuu and agreed. Roygun later asked Ouryuu if he is currently investigating the two missing Innovate Clear and Telos Karma which he nodded and began to think the thirteenth Longinus is heretical, or a Longinus crowned with the forbidden number which is rumored she heard is bad. Roygun later joined her team in Valhalla at the Thor Stadium for preparation in their match against Team Leisure of the Kings. When Ravel asked Roygun about her clan specialty on Crack that tear on anything, Roygun responded that there’s limits of what she can do at her current level if her opponents are either Satan-class or God-class. When the match started Roygun started to fly with Bova, Grayfia, Asia, and Elmenhilde to one of the artificial Yggdrasil’s floating islands. Roygun together with Bova and Elmenhilde decided to be Typhon’s first opponents. Typhon began his attack by launching his weather abilities with Roygun using her Crack ability on the strong winds and the flashes of lightning to strayed off towards other directions, this made Typhon stopped using his weather abilities and uses his fire breath but it was divided into numerous parts due to Roygun using Crack again. Roygun was being praised by Typhon for countering all his attacks despite being weaker than him and she elegantly laughed as she said ‘You’re welcome’. Roygun was eventually defeated due to her exhaustion and later collapsed because of her lack of stamina. Roygun then participated in the celebration at the Hyoudou Residence to celebrate with her team for passing the preliminaries of the tournament along with rival teams. Roygun reappeared in True Volume 1, as she was trusted to watch over the Hyoudou Residence along with Ouryuu with some doubt that she would be any use. After Nyx was defeated, She and her team arrived at the Agreas territory and learn from the tournament bracket that they will be facing Rias and her team in the first match. In True Volume 2, Roygun appeared in Issei’s dream of him marrying his brides, with Roygun appearing among the second group of Issei’s brides and stating one of her goals is to marry a younger man. In the morning, she went to do some training in the training space on her own. The following day, Roygun went with her team to their training camp in the mountain for their training, with her inviting Grayfia to train with her and unleashing their strong devil aura in the process. In the next morning of their third day of their training, Roygun assisted on making breakfast due to her research of cooking and continued her training with Grayfia. After finishing their training, Roygun and her team watched the match between Sairaorg and his team and Team Shooting Star, with Roygun explaining about the team lived in obscurity back in their respective mythologies and one of the members is a Low-class Devil that couldn’t go to school and has a job of taking care boulders in wastelands. Roygun and her team arrived at the Oppai Dragon Stadium in the Gremory territory for their upcoming match against Rias and her team, they eventually met up with Issei’s parents, who came to watch their match and she and the team watch the hostilely between Ouryuu and Mitsuya Kanzaki. When the match began, Roygun and her team were transported to the artificial Hyoudou Residence as their HQ and started to discuss about their strategy. After they given a simple strategy by Ravel, Roygun gave acknowledgment to Issei and his peerage by stating she will be looking forward to their pro rating game. Under the instruction by Ravel, Roygun and Bova started to scout around the artificial Kuoh Town until they were ambushed by Rias in her Forbidden Invade Balor The Princess form, Yuuto, and Lint and causes Bova to retire from their attacks. Roygun told her team to get back to the residence and decided to fight Rias, Yuuto, and Lint alone, but was easily defeated as the result and began retiring, not before using her new technique of her Crack ability to expand the damage of her opponents. Roygun and her team celebrated their victory at the Hyoudou Residence together with Rias and her team, and they later watched the match between Team Babel Belial and Black Satan of Darkness Dragon King, with Diehauser emerging victorious. When Issei and Ouryuu began talking Grayfia and telling him that she won’t make it to the next match, Roygun realize the rumors about her resting at the Gremory castle were true. In True Volume 3, Roygun became a temporary nurse at Kuoh Academy and reading Issei’s perverted thoughts, she bewitching tells him to come to the nurse office if anything happens and she can help heal his virginity, which made Issei’s excited. Roygun use her magic to make her horns disappear and agrees to Issei about contacting him if anything happens. Roygun and the second year students and her fellow school staff Rossweisse gathered in the uninhabited forest of Iwashimizu Shrine to wait for their enemies to appear, and listen to the conversation of the group, considering the second-year students to be amazing like the third-year students, and enveloped herself in a demonic aura to fight against the artificial devils as they finally appeared and used her Crack on the devils. Powers & Abilities Immense Demonic Power: Due to the usage of her King piece, Roygun was able to gain immense demonic power that allow her to rise to the top of the Rating Games as the second strongest as a result. Her Demonic powers were noted to be Satan-Class as she is superior to Bedeze Abaddon, another user of the King Piece, and was second only to Diehauser Belial. She is renowned as one of the strong beauties of the Underworld, along with Grayfia Lucifuge and Serafall Leviathan. In Volume 25, Roygun's power has decreased as she returned the King piece. *'Crack' (裂け目 Sakame): As a member of the Belphegor Clan, Roygun has shown incredible mastery in creating a tear on anything. However she is limited against those who are more powerful than her such as Satan-class and God-class. Her ability Crack is what helped make her become the second rating game champion until it was revealed that she used a King Piece. In True Volume 2, Roygun create a technique that expand the damage of her opponents. Immense Stamina: Due to using the King Piece, Roygun had incredible amount of stamina, enabling to help her win the rating games matches when she was the second champion. After her King Piece was confiscated, her stamina was depleted greatly but despite that she was able to use her Crack ability three times which she earn the praise from Typhon. Keen Intellect: Roygun has shown to be highly intelligent, as she is capable of gaining information even on the number of Sacred Gears that have increased, as well Heaven and Grigori's research on Sacred Gears. She also gained intel on how Gasper’s Sacred Gear now has a Longinus certification. Magic: Roygun has shown some skill of magic, such as making her horns disappear when she flicked them. Flight: As a pure-blooded Devil, Roygun can fly using her Devil wings. Equipment '''King Piece: '''Roygun formerly possessed one of the rare pieces known as the King Piece, which were banned by Ajuka Beelzebub due to how dangerous they are. After being exposed of using it by Diehauser Belial, her King piece was confiscated. Quotes Trivia *In demonology, Belphegor (Lord of the Gap) is a demon and one of the seven princes of Hell, who "helps" people make discoveries. He seduces people by suggesting to them ingenious inventions that will make them rich and tempts people by means of "laziness". **Belphegor is the chief demon of the deadly sin known as Sloth in Christian tradition. *Roygun is the first Pure-Blood Devil to have horns from her head. *Roygun is the second character that wanted to be Issei’s subordinate, the first being Bova Tannin. **Eventually both Roygun and Bova become members of Team Red Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Truth. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Devil Category:King Category:Extra Demon